Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4}{6z} + \dfrac{9}{6z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-4 + 9}{6z}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{5}{6z}$